


Feeling My Heart Beat like a Drum (FF#2)

by jinxed_lulu



Series: Olicity Flash Fics [Summer 2014] [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flash Fic, Olicity Flash Fic, Tumblr Prompt, game on, olicity - Freeform, smoakandarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, it just didn’t seem apropos to wear a skirt and heels on this kind of date. And remember, it was <i>you</i> who chose this date.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling My Heart Beat like a Drum (FF#2)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Prompts can be found at smoakandarrow's Tumblr: **[HERE](http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/)**  
>  For more information and this prompt go: **[HERE](http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/post/86805427124/olicity-flash-fic-prompt-2)**

The sound of knocking—six knocks, repetitions of three—interrupted Felicity as she touched up her fuchsia lip stain. Giving herself one last glance in the little mirror, she walked off to greet Oliver; because even if she hadn’t been expecting him to come over around 10:30 in the morning, his personal knock would have given him away.

Opening the door with a smile reserved just for him, she couldn’t help the words that slipped out her mouth, “You look…different.” _Oh, God_ , Felicity thought at having started the day off with her typical word vomit. “Not a bad different,” she hastened to assure, “just, you know, _different_. Nothing like when I usually look at you. Three…two…one.” 

And he really, really did. A baseball cap for his favorite team sat atop his head, unlike usual Oliver had taken to wearing a jersey—that matched his hat—and khaki shorts that held multiple pockets. So yes, Oliver did not look like anything she’d ever seen in person before, not the half-naked/green leathers of the foundry, or the dressed to the nines CEO; but he looked no less handsome, magnified by the spark of happiness in those lovely dark blue eyes.

“As do you,” he returned, voice smooth as a fine malt liquor. “It’s not every day I get to see you in jeans and a tee,” Oliver continued with a quirk to his lips, eyes flashing with wicked amusement when she shook her head at him.

“Well, it just didn’t seem apropos to wear a skirt and heels on this kind of date. And remember, it was you who chose this date.”

Though Felicity couldn’t be a hundred percent sure, she swore she’d heard Oliver murmur “A mistake, obviously,” under his breath.

“Yes, but you look beautiful as ever,” Oliver said, keeping eye contact with his too intense blue eyes, sincerity rang in every word. He leaned in slightly and dipped his head a bit to place a feather light kiss on her cheek.

Blushing, Felicity looked up at him from under lashes, an unstoppable smile on her colorful lips. “And your looking good, too,” she said softly, almost a mere whisper, “the real Oliver Queen.”

He smiled again—this time it was big and all teeth. Those kind of smiles, ones that were _real_ , were the rarest with Oliver; meaning she always felt special when got him to make one.

“Shall we?” he asked holding his arm out, still smiling, just not quite as bright.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed to him as she locked the door to her apartment, all three of them, then turning to take his still offered arm. “Last night when I got home, I looked up the stats for both teams playing; and I’m pretty sure I could tell you who’ll win today.”

“Is that so?” Oliver murmured voice low, with a raised brow. “Would you go so far as to bet on that?”

Nodding quickly, Felicity felt her ponytail bob with the motion. “Sure,” she answered easily, not really thinking about it, “it’s really all in the math to be honest.”

“Well,” he drew the word out, grinning down at her boyishly, “I think I’ll just stick with my team. Got to have some loyalty, huh?”

Even with biting her bottom lip, Felicity was unable to hold back the giggle at his childish nature—how open and cheerful he was becoming. She was honored to be able to witness him without all the walls up.

“If you say so,” she quipped with a sly curl of the lips. “But I happen to know the other team’s got two players with much better batting averages,” she continued tauntingly.

“So _you say_ , Ms. Smoak,” Oliver returned, his own sly grin, eyes flashing wickedly. “And yet, I’m sure my team will win this game.”

“Not true. Not true at all.”

Oliver laughed at her words; it was a loud and beautiful sound, and she immediately wanted to hear it again and again.

“Then I have two words for you,” he told her with wide-eyes to emphasize his point, before leaning in, lips brushing her ear as he whispered, “Game. On.”

“Yeah,” Felicity said breathlessly, unfocused eyes behind glasses looked up towards his now smug face, and pink dusted her cheekbones. “Game on…”

**_[Fin.]_ **


End file.
